The invention relates to a device with a transponder, in particular a portable device for actuating a motor vehicle.
In modern access control systems, it is believed that an authorization check frequently takes place. It is believed that data stored on a device that an authorized person has with him is compared to data stored in the system and access is only possible if the comparison is positive. In this process, it is believed that the stored data is usually stored in a transponder, i.e., a device having a transmitting/receiving component, by means of which the data can be sent/read. If a transponder such as this is removed from an electronic vehicle key, for example, or another data carrier that can is portable with respect to the vehicle, then it is believed that access to the vehicle is no longer protected. It is believed that transponders have been placed in cavities that are not accessible from outside of a device housing. When these housings are made up of several parts, it is believed that the housing can be disassembled and the transponder removed without this being visible from the outside of the device. Thus, it is believed that the authorized person thus does not know whether the component that he is carrying has been tampered with and whether an access control system can be penetrated by an unauthorized person.
It is believed that there is a need to provide a device that includes a remedy for at least the disadvantage described above.
The present invention provides a device for communicating a signal with respect to a system, and the device is relatively portable with respect to the system. The device comprises a housing having a cavity adjacent an exterior surface; and a transponder located in the cavity such that movement of the transponder in the cavity damages the exterior surface.
The present invention also provides a device for communicating a signal with respect to an authorization system for actuating a motor vehicle, and the device is relatively portable with respect to the motor vehicle. The device comprises a first housing part, a cavity extending into the first housing part, a member substantially filling the cavity, a transponder being embedded in the member, and a second housing part connecting to the first housing part. The first housing part has an exterior surface and includes a first material. The cavity includes a first cavity portion and a second cavity portion. The first cavity portion extends into the first housing part from a first opening in the exterior surface, and the second cavity portion extends in the first housing part between a second opening in the exterior surface and the first cavity portion. The member includes a second material that is different from the first material, and the member has a portion at least partially visibly at the first opening. The transponder is embedded in the member such that at least one of removing the transponder and attempting to remove the transponder visibly damages at least one of the portion of the member, the first opening in the exterior surface, and the exterior surface. The second housing part connects to the first housing part after the member fills the cavity, and the second housing covers the second opening.
The present invention further provides a device for communicating a signal with respect to a system, and the device is relatively portable with respect to the system. The device comprises a housing having an exterior surface, a cavity in the housing, a member that is formed with a size and a shape so as to generally fill the cavity, and a transponder that is located in the member. The exterior surface has a first opening and a second opening, and the cavity extends in the housing between the first and second openings. The member is inserted in the cavity through the first opening after the member is formed, and the member has a portion visible at the second opening after the member is inserted in the cavity. The transponder is located in the member such that removing the transponder damages at least one of the exterior surface and the portion of the member.